Season 7
Season 7 is the seventh season of ''Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out'''' on MTV2. This season premiered with two episodes on June 10, 2015 with Fabolous; Kevin Hart and Rae Sremmurd and ended it's first half with Shaquille O'Neal; Migos on August 19, 2015 and the second half of the season premiered on December 16, 2015 with Ray J; Lil Duval and ended with Fat Joe; Desus Nice; The Kid Mero. Like the previous season, this season had a consist of 16 episodes. Production The seventh season of ''Wild 'N Out started filming on February 11, 2015 until February 19, 2015 in New York City. Cast * Nick Cannon (Host) * DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host) Returning Cast Members * King Bach * Emmanuel Hudson * Chico Bean * Karlous Miller * Conceited * Hitman Holla * Timothy DeLaGhetto * DeRay Davis * Corey Holcomb * Rip Micheals * Shawty * James Davis * Jacob Williams * B-Daht * Kojo * Jon Gabrus * Jack Thriller * Akaash Singh * Shakir Standley * Blair Christian * Lauren Flans New Cast Members * DC Young Fly * Darren Brand * Matt Rife * TattooManPaige * Hunter Steibel * Rosa Acoasta * Aarona Lopez New Games * Pie Or Die * Eat That Ass Up * Wildagram * What The Heckle? Episodes #Fabolous; Kevin Hart #Rae Sremmurd #T-Pain; Safaree #Pete Wentz; Fetty Wap #Zendaya; Ne-Yo #Nick Young; A-Town; Snacks; French Montana #Ty Dolla $ign; IceJJFish #Mack Wilds; DJ Drama; O.T. Genasis #Dej Loaf #A$AP Ferg; Hailey Clauson; Marty Baller #Jordin Sparks; Snoop Dogg; Arsonal Da Rebel #Shaquille O'Neal; Migos #Ray J; Lil Duval #The Breakfast Club; K Camp #Tommy "Tiny" Lister; Hitman Holla; Conceited #Fat Joe; Desus Nice; The Kid Mero Guests * Migos * Rae Sremmurd * Fetty Wap * A$AP Ferg * Ty Dolla $ign * Snoop Dogg * French Montana * Fat Joe * Kevin Hart * Lil Duval * Charlamange Tha God * Safaree * Fabolous * Arsonal Da Rebel * Remy Ma * Dej Loaf * K Camp * Ne-Yo * Ray J * T-Pain * DJ Drama * O.T. Genasis * Mack Wilds * Marty Baller * Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. * Shaquille O'Neal * Nick Young * A-Town * Snacks * Desus Nice * The Kid Mero * DJ Envy * Angela Yee * Zendaya * Jordin Sparks * Hailey Clauson * Pete Wentz * IceJJFish Trivia * This is the first season where Nick leads the Black Squad. * This is the last season to air on MTV2. * Guests who have appeared on the show in Season 4 like Ne-Yo, Kevin Hart, Snoop Dogg, Fabolous, and more returned to the show. * This is the first season to have both teams tie in a game. * The season's premiere had 4.4 million viewers beating the record that the Season 5 premiere record which had 1.1 million viewers. * This season is the tenth year of the show. * This season was also sponsored by Sprite. * This season featured a mini interview series "Word From The Wild" during the commercial breaks of the show. * It was the most social television series of the day. * This is the first season to have two "Old School Battles" by Karlous Miller and Chico Bean. * This season also continued the flour battle between Timothy DeLaGhetto and Rip Micheals. * This is the first season since the earlier seasons to feature a movie theater setting during the introduction for each episode.